Humdard
by Angelbetu
Summary: Dost hi to hai jo har khushi,dukh,mayusi,ghum,dard baant kar HUMDARD bnta hai...*Duo story* one shot


**A one shot...offcourse on duo**

**Based on Epi: Satara mein khoon**

**Socha tha jb tk purani stories khtm nhin hoti new kuch nahi likhungi..par mn me thought aata h to bina likhe raha nahi jata...I will update my stories soon...pkka ek do din me...ye idea aa gya to ispe likhne lagi thi...apologies for giving much wait to u all...**

**Hope u all will like it :)**

**Here we go :)**

* * *

**Humdard**

* * *

**_Mujhe jaane de...Daya mujhe jane de_**

**_Pagal mut bn Daya sab marenge chod_**

**_Tujhe dosti ki kasam h Daya_**

**_Tere jaisa dost is dunia me aur doosra koi nhi h Daya..._**

Tum theek to ho na...

H..haan mai bilkul thk hu...(trying to smile) mujhe kya hua hai Doctor sahab

Salunkhe: to kahan khoye hue the itni der se bhai...main kbse awaz de rha hoon...

Kuch...kuch bhi nahi Sir...bus aise hi (scratching his forehead) thoda sr dard h shyd islie...

Salunkhe: are to Pradyuman se keh kr ghr jakr araam kro...kaho to mai baat krun..

Nahi nahi sir...mai theek hu...mamuli sa sr dard h...accha aap kya keh rhe the sir

Salunkhe sir remembering: are haan dekho ye jo...(and the conversation moved on the other plane)

...

...

He come inside from crime spot and his eyes unintentionally travelled to his buddy's desk...he was sitting their with his head in his hand,pressing it through his fingers...

He came near his pal and placed hand on his shoulder...

He jerked and looked up now listened a concerned tone: kya hua...is tarah kyu bethe ho (he noticed his eyes seeming very familiar to him...they were red due to pain and he was well aware with these symptoms...its a major part of his whole life but he dont want his pal to share this with him)

Kuch nhi hlka sa dard h sr me...he looked up and all of a sudden his vision become hazy...once again that whole incident replayed in front of his eyes...he pressed his eyes tightly making his friend more and more worried...

He almost run,filled a glass of water and attach it to his friend's lips seeing him sweating inside an air-conditioned room...

Chlo hum ek br Doctor k paas chlte hn...

He denied as always: Nahi hlka sa dard h doctor k paas jane ki jroorat nhi h...mai aata hoon abi...and he moved outside from bureau without glancing at anyone leaving his friend still in tention...

...

...

Pata nahin kahan gya hai...teen ghnte ho gye ab tk waps nhi aaya...mujhe to bohot tention ho rhi h...

Acp sir: tum itna preshan kyu ho rhe ho...usne kaha na phone pr wo aa rha h...

He in anxiety: pr aaya kahn h ab tk...sir mujhe bohot tention ho rhi h...aap ek br call...

Acp sir: lo aa gya...dekha

A person entered inside the hall...still his eyes were red and face was dull...

Acp sir: Accha hua tum aa gye...warna

Person: haan sir wo thoda traffic me fas gya tha...

He was completely drenched in rain...still his clothes were wet...

Acp sir noticed it but ignored and ordered both of them: acha...chlo ab ghr jao tum dono bhi...kaafi late ho gya h...

Both his officers nodded and came down from stairs...

...

...

Tum barish me kaise bheeg gye..gaadi to lekr gye the naa...

He looked at him and replied: tumse matlab...

Kya hua kya h tumhe...itna ajeeb behave kyu kr rhe ho...beach se aa rhe ho naa...

He look at him and was about to get down from the car but a hand stopped him with: theek h nhi poochunga kuch...plz baitho...

...

...

...

**_Abhijeeeeetttttt...Abhijeeeeeettttttt_**

**_Paani bohot gehra tha...islie bach gaya yaar..._**

**_Tu nahi chodega to mai chuda leta hoon..._**

He was sweating badly...murmuring as: Nahii..nahii ohh...he got up and jerked his head badly which throb in pain due to that jerk...

He hold his head with both his hands: aahhhh...ye sr dard meri jaan le lega aaj...

He got up and try to mive but he was feeling dizzy...his whole head was paining like hell...he with extreme difficulty came out from his room but collided with showcase and a flower vase fall down breaking into pieces...

He moved ahead realising that he broke something but a vase piece pierce in his feet as he was barefoot...he was loosing his consciousness when he feel two hands supported him and he shifted his whole body weight into the embrace of those pair of hands...

...

...

He opened his eyes and found a tense face sitting in front of him...

He try to get up but stopped with an angry tone: kya kar rahe ho...maloom hai abi behosh hone wale the...Kabi to baat suna kro meri

He cut him in mid: tum sunte ho (rash tone) nahi na to gyan bhi mut do mujhe...he was about to get up when his pal hold him and lie him down again with an angry comment: kya problem h...mai aram se baat kr raha hoon to...

To kyu kar rhe ho aram se baat...(rash tone) kisine kaha h kya...humesha to apne mn ki hi krte ho (pressing his head) karo abi bhi...

Daya tumhe hua kya hai...haan (softly) itna gussa kyu ho rhe ho...dekho sar dard bdh jaega...

Daya: badhta hai to badhe tumhe kya...mai jiyun ya marun...tumhe kya frk pdta h...

Abhijeet who was not getting any head or tail of these angry comments choosed to keep quiet as he feel that Daya was in much pain and this temper can even shoot up his pain...

Accha baba theek hai...par dekho please let jao...pair se bhi khoon aa raha h..mujhe dressing krne do...aur ab thoda khamoshi se leto...jyada baat krne se sr dard bdh jata h...

Daya found his suggestion worth as he was feeling much pain and his anger is even increasing it...so he too closed his eyes in silence...

He did dressing of his injured fit and than start applying balm in his head pressing it with slow hands when he felt that Daya was having mild fever too...

He shake him and Daya open his eyes...his eyes were heavy...

Abhijeet become tensed seeing him...

Daya tumhe bukhar hai...chlo hum doctor k paas chlte hain...

Daya feeling drowsy: nahi mujhe kahin nhi jana...

Abhijeet: Daya baat ko smjho please...

Daya: maine naa kaha na...kuch nahi hua hai mujhe...he try to get up but his head was really heavy due to which he fall back instantly on the pillow...

Abhijeet: kyu apne sath jabardasti kar rahe ho tum...deko raat k dhai bj rhe hain...is waqt koi doctor nahi milega...plz meri baat maano...tumhari halat kharab hai...

Daya look at him and his ears buzzed with his own voice...

_**Abhijeet tum plz hospital chalo...Tumhari halat kharab hai**_

_**Abhijeet: Nahi Daya pehle wo khoon hua hai...wo pata lagana h Daya...**_

His mind filled up in rage and he shouted badly with all his might: bola na kahin nahi jaana mujhe...smjh nahi aati tumhe...kyu maanun tumhari baat tum maante ho kabi...

Abhijeet look at him bewilerdly: hua kya hai tumhe...chilla kyu rhe ho...

Daya looked at him in anger...a naueastic sensation passed in his whole body and he run to the washroom with unsteady steps and vomit...

Now its going untolerable for Abhijeet...he was hell scared with his condition..he rub his back,washed his face with tissue and took him outside forcefully as Daya was semi-conscious stage so can't struggle much...

...

...

Daya was taken into emergency and Abhijeet felt no strength left in his legs so he sit down on the bench...

Aapko Migraine hai...

Daya yaar ye migraine meri jaan lekr jaega ek din...

Ab is dard ki aadat pd gyi h mujhe Daya...

Abhijeet pov: nahi nahi nahi...aisa nahi ho skta...Daya mera..mera har dard har ghum bant skta h...wo mera dost h...par ye nahi...kabi nahi...his heart was shattering with the fear that his beloved brother may also be suffering from the same disease and its not acceptable for him at any cost...

Doctor came outside and told him: ghabrane wali baat nhi hai officer...sr dard bhut bdh jaye to aisa ho jata h kabi kabi aur fir inhe bhut tez bukhar bhi hai...inka mind bhut stressed h...please aap inse baat kriye...inke mind ka relax hona jroori h...

Abhijeet: Doctor koi ghabrane wali baat to nahi hai na...use itna sar dard aaj se pehle kabi nahi raha...wo theek hai na...

Doctor: he is fine dont worry...sirf stress k karan ye sb hua hai...plz unse baat kriye...unhe hosh aa gaya h..

Abhijeet nodded his head in yes taking a relax sigh...

He move near his buddy and sit beside him taking his hand in his own...

Daya opened his eyes...his headache was reduced due to medicines...

He looked at Abhijeet and turned his face making Abhijeet confused...

Kya hua hai yaar

Daya still looking at the other side

Please batao na..dekho stress le le kar kya halat kar li hai khud ki...

Daya rudely: tumhe kya frk pdta hai...

Abhijeet angrily: ye kya rat laga rakki h...mujhe kyu fark nahi pdega...jabse Satara se waps aaye ho dimag kharab ho gaya hai tumhara...

Daya looked at him replied in anger: haan ho gaya hai...hath chuda kar jane ka bhut shauk hai na tumhe..

Abhijeet realised the matter so make an O face...to ye baat hai..(pressed his hand)Daya mai theek hoon yaar...

Daya: kya theek ho...jab bhi aankhein band karta hoon wo manzar meri ankhon k samne aa jaata h..har waqt dum ghut ta hai mera...maine kaise tumhara hath chod dia...(fear) agar tumhe kuch ho jata to...par nahi tumhe kya frk pdta hai...tum to waise bhi jana chahte the na...Hum sabko chod ke...(whispered) mujhe chod ke...kabi socha ki humara kya hoga...

Abhijeet was so much shocked on his buddy...It was about a week of that incident and still his buddy was on the same plane...still bearing the same pain rather more...he was feeling ashamed...unknowingly he is the reason of his buddy's condition...

Abhijeet was not understanding how to tackle this...he cleared his throat and says: Daya bhool jao na yaar wo sab...mai maanta hoon maine glt kia...par yaar tum sab ki jaan bhi khatre me thi sirf meri wajh se..mai ye...

Daya cut him in mid and pushed him: tum jao yahan se...jao jahan jakr high jump marna hai maro..mai kabi nahi aunga tumhe bachane...(his voice turned teary) bus chale jao Abhi

Abhijeet feel really sad...he come near him and forcefully wrapped him in his embrace jerked by Daya for sometime but stopped tiredly and start weeping...

Abhijeet just give him time to expel his fear,his pain...

Daya seperated after sometime and lie down...

Abhijeet: itni tention mut lia karo Daya..jab tak tum ho (smile) mujhe kya hoga

Daya: tum bekr ki heropanti mut kia karo...

Abhijeet teasingly: Waise bohot chinta karte ho tum meri

Daya: koi chinta winta nhi krta mai..

Abhijeet sarcastically: achaaa

Daya rudely: haan...(start again in naughty tone) kya karun majboori hai...le de ke ek hi dost hai mera...

Abhijeeet wiped his teary face in the mean time whereas Daya still engaged: Use bhi kuch ho gaya to...(serious tone) mai

Abhijeet: kaha na kuch nahi hoga mujhe..jab tak tum ho...

Daya: aur agar kabi mai tumhe nahi bacha paya to...

Abhijeet detrmined tone: mai janta hoon aisa kabi nahi hoga...

Daya look at him with hope and Abhijeet smiled: haan Daya kyuki bhagwan ne bhut soch samajh kar hume milaya hai...na mujhe koi rishta dia nahi tumhe parivar..hum dono ek hi raah k do alg alg musafir the jinhe sath chlne k lie bhagwan ne chuna hai...wo kaise hume aise hi door kr denge...

Daya nodded then again asked in assurance: tum aage se aisa kuch nahi krna please...

Abhijeet raised his eyebrow: kyu miss kroge mujhe...

Daya: bohot hi bakwas insaan ho tum...

Abhijeet: apne muh miyan mitthu log...

Daya grumbled hard spreading a sweet smile on Abhijeet's lips...he look at the eyes of his pal...the shine is back in his eyes...they are no more red...he touched his forehead...fever was gone and his buddy was looking in his original shape as the burden of stress is released now...

Abhijeet took a relax breathe and ordered Daya to sleep now if want to go bureau in the coming morning, still looking at him as if looking at the most precious thing of the World!

* * *

**So how was it...**

**Let me know...**

**And many many thanks to all who reviewed on Trap in Trap out and Kurbaan...thnku so much...**

**Thanks Manushree..u have read it four times...overwhelmed to know...thnku dear**

**Mai chali ab waps aaungi to PD k update mein...pkka**

**Ta ta**


End file.
